Katastrophe (the other one won't let me upload)
by xminimoox
Summary: Cases have always been tough, and personal, but maybe this case is just too much; it threatens the trust that Haply has gained thanks to Toby and Paige but is it for the better...
1. Memories

**Hi guys Minimoo here. This is my first Fanfic so I am sorry if it's bad. Set sometime in Season 3 passed the big reveal of the HHH. Mainly Quintis hopefully some Waige aswell! Enjoy ;)!** Happy raked her hands though his hair as he deepened the kiss. _.Buzz. H_ appy wriggled out of Toby's grasp and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy we have a case. You and the Doc better be here in 10. Or you're butts will be kicked so hard that you will be walking funny forever. Got it? Also bring bagels." Spoke Cabe in rapid fire.

Happy hung up and Toby moved to kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips and said "We have a case, Cabe said he'll kick our butts if we are late and we can finish this later."

Toby gave Happy a ridiculous and sad pout and said "Well if you promise that we are finishing this later well we can't be late now because you will need your butt intact for tonight." He said coyly winking at her and giggling when she blushed.

15 minutes later the pair walked into the garage carrying an oversized bag filled with bagels.

"You're late." Snapped Walter and Cabe simultaneously.

"Cool it, 197," said Toby, "There was a huge queue at Krovelsky's and SOMEONE wanted bagels."

"14 year old Katherine Taylor is missing..." Started Cabe

"We don't do missing kids, that's the police's job." Butted in Walter. Receiving a glare from Paige he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"No, Walter it isn't where Katherine is, they do want to find her but what they are really interested in is where did she put the CIA information that the people she is running from need." Replied Cabe

"So basically she got blackmailed and is now on the run from potentially anyone," put in Toby

"But what did they use to blackmail her?" Asked Happy

"Well here is the thing, Katherine is a care kid. She has been one since she was a week old. She was found in a cardboard box with 5 kittens with kittens for sale written in marker on the front. She was named Katherine because of the circumstances of how she was found. She has no know siblings, parents are mysteries."

Happy's jaw tightened and Toby instinctively put his arm around her waist.

Will the case make Happy pull her walls back up again?


	2. Charlotte

Clang. Happy imagined that Katherine's pursuers' faces getting bruised. Clang. The noses broke. Clang. Clang. Clang. Toby slipped from behind the bookcase and calmly asked "Are you okay, Hap?"

"I'm fine." She replied through gritted teeth.

"I know what is happening to Katherine is upsetting you, Hap. So why don't we talk for a bit, okay?" He said in a reserved voice as he slipped his arms round her back.

Instead of resisting and going back to bashing the metal she relaxed in his hold and said "Let's go upstairs I don't want the rest of the team to a) get the wrong idea and b) hear this, 'Kay?"

"Upstairs it is then," he replied.

They quietly managed to get upstairs without the team noticing. They sunk down on the faded scarlet sofa.

Happy started to speak, "When I was 14 in the care-home I was in there was this girl, called Charlotte. She hated being called Lottie or any other girly nickname like that. When she was 10 she cut her hair into a pixie cut and dyed it black. She understood me and helped me deal with my anger. She would walk with me everyday looking for a red range rover with a dent in the bumper, she would sit on the curb with me, scuffing our shoes and she never once questioned me. After a particularly rough week for the both of us, she suggested we run away together. She had a high IQ, not as high as any of ours, but still above the average. We plotted and planned for months, calculated the odds, gathered equipment and money. Finally the night came for us to run away but there was a problem, I had seen my the car I was looking for and I didn't want to go so I gave her my money and equipment and said 'You know how to do this, you got this Char. Tell me what the world looks like, 'Kay?' She left, couple days later the police came and asked I was a fairly good lier but I was still uncomfortable lying to the police so I told them. Char wasn't there or anywhere we planned. A month later they found a corpse, Char's corpse. She had been raped and killed. I will never forgive myself for that. If I had gone I could have protected her."

"Happy, sweetie, that wasn't your fault. Besides if you did go then the police might've found two corpses in the ditch and with us helping it won't happen to Katherine."

"How do you know?" She said, her tone tipped with anger and dripping with sadness.

"Because, babe, you're now a 32-year-old woman, with some of the smartest people in the world." He said calmingly wrapping her in an embrace.

She nestled against him breathing in his scent, burying herself in his Harvard hoodie, cocooned in his love.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back


	3. Jade and Lipstick

Cabe passed brown paper folders around to everyone. "Okay, in here there are details about Katherine."

"Prefers to be called Kat... " Paige spoke out loud.

"IQ of 181, proficiencies in mechanics, languages, hacking and some ability with numbers..." Read Toby, "Hey look, she's a bit of all of us!"

"Attends anger management classes and has a monthly therapist appointment..." said Walter

"Has a pet cat called Jade. Kat and Jade are always together. When Kat was found in the cardboard box with the other kittens, Kat was allowed to take one cat with her, which she later on named Amber. When she was 5 her foster parents allowed her to go with amber and see the rest of the litter that Kat was found with. There was only one male cat in the litter which she named Topaz. A couple of months later Amber gave birth to a litter of 4 kittens one of which was Jade." Cabe read clearly.

"Jade protects Kat and Kat protects Jade." spoke Sylvester who had been unusually quiet and sat at his desk reading the file twisting the white bandage on his finger. "It's good that she has Jade and that Jade has her."

"Right Kat is a English kid which makes this even more crazy so we have a flight tomorrow at 10am to London." said Cabe, "Be here by 9am the LATEST," he said directing his words towards Happy and Toby.

As the team started to leave the garage to pack bags and reschedule things that they were going to miss. Paige pulled Happy aside.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked curiously

"I'm fine, Dineen. It's just that this case has brought up some old memories that I don't want to remember."

"Well, no matter how bad these memories are, the team have got your back. If you wanna talk, you know that you can call me, okay?" Said Paige kindly

"'Kay" Happy mumbled.

At 9:08 the next morning Happy and Toby strolled in dragging suitcases behind them with a huge bag of bagels. The team dashed to the bagels, when it came to bagels it was one man for himself or herself.

"Oi, 197. You've got lipstick on your neck." Commented Toby smirking.

Walter and Paige both blushed beetroot colour, no, Paige was beetroot and Walter was radioactive beetroot colour.

"20 dollars, Miss Quinn, please?"

"Soon to be Quinn-Curtis." She replied smacking the money into his hand. "Oh Walt, you never had lipstick on your neck." She said as she walked away smirking.


	4. Love in the air

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I am still in school, do lots of sport and have a (sad excuse of a) social life**.

The team gathered downstairs in the kitchen eating bagels, making sure that they had absolutely everything they needed and wanted for the case and drinking coffee.

Sly was packing more and more hand sanitizers into his carry-on while Paige tried to convince him that they did have good hand sanitizers in England while making sure Ralph would be ok with his sitter and drinking her coffee.

Walter was typing at lightning speed on his laptop while Cabe looked over his shoulder trying to understand some of what he was typing and downing his second cup of coffee. Toby, as usual, was pestering Happy, who responded with many eye-rolls and progressively mocked annoyance.

"Ok, kids, the taxi will be here in 5!" Yelled Cabe over the noises in the garage. The team responded in various 'yeahs' 'sures' and grunts ( mainly from Walter).

On the plane the team was seated roughly together. Happy and Toby in one row, behind them at the emergency escape window were Sly, Paige and Walter and Cabe was sitting in the row next to them with Allie who had always wanted to see London.

The plane journey was a long one and about halfway through the flight Happy fell asleep on Toby's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. Walter and been practically unconscious for the whole flight and his head rested in Paige's lap while she threaded her fingers through his dark curls. Sly was busy trying to solve an apparently "Unsolvable" equation and Allie and Cabe had been watching a cheesy romcom and cuddling.

As the flight attendant announced that they should prepare for landing neither Toby, Paige or Cabe wanted to wake up the the person sleeping on them.

"Wake up, Princess." Whispered Toby into Happy's ear.

"Can't we just stay on this plane forever?" Groaned sleepily Happy.

"Sorry, babe, but we have a case to solve and a girl to find." Replied Toby chuckling softly.

"Fine, but as soon as we can sleep, no one can disturb me on the penalty of death." She grumbled

"Ok, I'll second that." Toby replied unable to contain his laughter.


	5. Mira Mira On The Wall

"Ahh, you must be Team Scorpion, pleasure to meet you." Spoke the policewoman.

The team responded with a round of "nice to meet you toos" and "no, it is our pleasures".

"I am Officer Karen Smythe, and these are the two detectives you will be working with; Detective Calan Lewis and Detective Mira McKay."

Mira had a tall and slender build wearing her skinny denim jeans which showed of her long tanned muscular legs, a flowy white sleeveless top which seemed to be made for her. Her hair was long and was a mixture of colours like when an artist mixes the paints on his or her palette together, golden blonde, honey coloured, bronze, strawberry blonde and a chocolatey brown colour. Her glasses balanced perfectly on her small pointed nose, reflecting her electric blue eyes. Her eyeliner flicked into a flirtatious cat eye and her cheekbones were practically sculpting her face. Her ears were double pierced with a subtle silver stud and a small shining silver ring in each ear. In simplified forms she was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.

Calan on the other hand was a pale pasty colour with bags under his eyes and unruly black curls, his face was covered in acne and his thick, probably bifocal, glasses shadowed his black eyes. He was short and stubby, it almost seemed as if they chose him to make Mira look even better.

Toby couldn't help but thinking that Mira was gorgeous, gorgeous and way out of his league, in fact she had her own league. There was no way that she was either single or not a model.

"Ok," Mira began to speak in a silky smooth voice and Toby wondered wether she had swallowed a bottle of oil and honey right before she learned to talk, "This is how we will split up the team, for efficiency," Walter nodded approvingly. "Quinn and Lewis and O'Brien, Dineen, Curtis and I."

Toby started to protest, "Please may I talk to you a moment Mira?"

Not waiting for her answer he took her to the other side of the room and whispered something quickly but discreetly in her ear, she nodded and said "Change of plans; Quinn, Curtis and Lewis rest with me.

"No." Argued Walter, "Our group will be the one searching the streets for Kat if she is injured we will need Toby to help."

"Fine," sighed Mira, "But I will give Happy and Toby a special comms so that they can talk to each other privately."

"Fine." Agreed the rest of the team.

They separated into their groups and got into the two black SUVs.

"So...um...Happy?" Stuttered Calan.

"Yes, what?" She snapped back not even bothering to look at him.

If she had looked she would have seen him staring at her figure wishfully. Ever since her engagement to Toby, Happy had started wearing more figure revealing clothes because as Toby had said many times, she had an amazing figure.

The air in the car seemed to get thicker as Calan moved closer to Happy. He carefully removed her comm as she slid into unconsciousness. He was itching to see what she looked like without clothes but he had a job to do first and then his Boss said he could do whatever to Happy...


End file.
